Birth of the Samurai
by Twilightheart12343
Summary: The Organization members have their underling nobodies. Demyx has his dancers, Axel had the assassins, but Roxas, the newest member, has yet to get his. In fact, no one has even told him to watch for them. What happens when his appear out of nowhere?


**I've had this idea floating around in my head for a while now. I thought it was original. I hope it's original and good. Hope you enjoy it. If anyone has any questions, please feel free to send me a message. **

It was a quiet, peaceful day in the World That Never Was. The Heartless went about their business of heart collecting; nobodies wandered the streets, and Kingdom Hearts shown beautifully above the city. Yes, all was-

"AXEL!"

A panicked scream shattered the noon-day peace of the castle in the World That Never Was.

In the castle, said red head cocked his head, looking up from his previous activity of sharpening his chakrams. Never mind that the spiked wheels never needed to be sharpened, no, and that his sharpening tool of choice belonged to the castles only resident female member of the organization, he wasn't provoking her—really. This was just one of those senseless things that Axel did, as most things he did were. He turned to his partner who shared the room's once comfortable silence.

"Did you hear something?" He asked.

A young blond stared at his friend in disbelief, his blue- green eyes wide in shock at both the terrified scream and his friends' apparent deafness. "Who in the good name of moogles didn't hear that?" the blond asked warily, looking around for the source of the noises. The poor boy had been so shocked from the scream; he almost dropped his precious sitar, which he had been using to compose a new melody for his lovely dancer nobodies. Almost dropping the instrument had the musician scrambling to catch it before it hit the ground which in turn set the music stand he had been writing his notes on toppling over, sending his started masterpiece across the room, scattering everywhere. He huffed in aggravation. "Why does this always happen to me" he grumbled.

"Cause you're as jumpy as a cat Demyx." Axel sighed rolling his emerald eyes. "Pay more attention."

"I can't help it!" Demyx cried, "Once I start playing my sitar I'm in my happy place and I don't notice things unless they really startle me!"

"Everything 'startles' you, you big baby." Axel laughed.

"Oh you-" Demyx started as another scream was heard. He jumped, hiding behind Axel. "Man, it's like someone's being killed." He shivered.

"No one is being killed…"

"You don't know that!" Demyx shot back as he started his search for his scattered sheet music.

Axel opened his mouth to reply when he was nearly toppled over by another young blond. "Roxas?" Axel exclaimed in surprise, "What are you doing?" He noticed the wet state Roxas' hair was in. "And why are you wet?" He asked and tugged on the blond spikes atop his little friends' head.

Roxas looked up from his death grip on the red head's waist. His bright blue eyes were terrified and he appeared to be shivering slightly, whether from cold or fear Axel didn't know.

"Axel you have to help me! There's this- this- this thing in my room! It's- it's…" He trailed off terrified, and at a loss for words.

Axel blinked, "Aren't you a little old for monsters in the closet and under your bed and what not? You're like fifteen or sixteen-ish right? When did I get over that?" He stared off into space trying to remember.

Roxas flushed angrily at Axel despite the state of terror he had been in just seconds ago. "I'm not joking Axel! It just appeared out of nowhere in my room when I got out of the shower!"

Axel smirked, "Well that explains the wetness…"

"Axel!" Roxas yelled, embarrassed. Axel laughed. Demyx paused in his search for his unfinished sheet music to walk over to Axel and Roxas as they fought, intrigued by Roxas' fear.

"What did it look like Rox?" Demyx asked. Roxas, being reminded by Demyx of his previous fear, began to hyperventilate once again.

"It was really tall and skinny and it had swords! It came after me with them! It was so scary!" Roxas cried, clinging tighter to Axel.

"It did?" Demyx asked, now also beginning to fear the 'monster' Roxas spoke of. Even though he had just calmed down from Roxas' panicked screams, he had already started to panic again himself. Demyx was easy to scare.

Axel, being the only still sane person in the room, rolled his eyes at Demyx. He always got all worked up over nothing. It was even worse that Roxas was un-intentionally egging him on. "Well, let's go see it then." He suggested while dragging the two blonds along.

"No!" they both exclaimed in unison.

"Why not?" Axel asked frustrated, they were getting nowhere fast.

"Because it's still there!" Roxas cried.

"What if it eats us!" Demyx panicked.

"Eats us?" This horror had not occurred to Roxas. "I don't want to be eaten Axel!"

"Wha- You two are Organization XIII nobodies for crying out loud! It's probably just an overgrown heartless!" Axel exclaimed.

As they fought over the reality of monsters vs. monstrous heartless, no one noticed the odd looking being sliding into the room. That is, until Roxas saw something out of the corner of his eye. And screamed. Again.

Axel and Demyx flinched, "What now?" Axel yelled. His answer was Roxas pointing soundlessly over his shoulder, gasping at the 'monster' and looking very much like an asthmatic fish. Axel turned around to see what had scared the youngest nobody so terribly, and sighed when he spotted it. "Rox, seriously?" Axel grabbed his arm, pulling him along towards the 'monster' despite his protests while Demyx followed, now unafraid.

They stopped in front of the new creature that had entered the room. Roxas had been right, the creature was tall, coming up to Axels neck, just about a heads length taller than Roxas, and about even in height with Demyx. It was grey with long and skinny torso, arms, feet, and head but a slightly larger set of legs and hips and on its back were two deadly looking swords. The creature stood tall and proud, awaiting patiently for orders from his new master.

Axel pushed Roxas in front of him by the small of his back and towards the strange being until they were only a few feet away from each other. Roxas shook like a leaf but didn't scream this time.

"Roxas," Axel looked down at him even though Roxas himself wouldn't take his eyes off the creature in front of him in fear that it might kill them if he looked away. "This is not a monster." Roxas finally looked up at him.

"What? But I-" Roxas started.

"I promise." Axel smiled. Demyx agreed silently from behind summoning a few of his dancer nobodies to help him find a suborn page that refused to be found.

Roxas relaxed a little. "What is it then?"

"A new nobody." Axel answered.

"A nobody?" Roxas asked astounded. "But it looks so different than all the others."

Axel smiled. "That's because it's your nobody."

"What? Mine?"

"Yup," Axel answered. "Yours. Whenever a new humanoid nobody is created and joins the Organization, an underling nobody is created based on their abilities. It's a new breed that's created to fight alongside you. They only listen to you too." He gestured around the room to the lithe, pink dancers gliding around. "Like Dem's dancers match his music and my Assassins match my chakrams with their attacks." He smiled. "Their all specially made for us. I was actually wondering when yours would appear. Guess I should have warned you, hugh?" Roxas shot him a dirty look as Axel laughed at his stressed out state.

"Yea, that would have helped" Roxas mumbled. "How did something like _that_ just slip your mind?"

Axel scoffed, "It wasn't that important….."

As they fought, the dancer nobodies gracefully danced around the room, searching faithfully for the lost sheet of music. One dancer danced around, happy to help Demyx find his music. Demyx was a very nice master, unlike some of the other high ranking nobodies it had seen and it loved listening to Demyx's music from his sitar. If we find the music, the dancer thought, maybe master Demyx will play it for us to dance to! The poor little dancer was so wrapped up in its fantasy, it didn't notice how close to danger it was getting, nearing the new nobody, Axel, and Roxas.

The new nobody waited silently and faithfully for his new master to come to term with his sudden existence. After all, he had scared the poor boy. Maybe he shouldn't have bothered his new master while he was in the shower. Oh well, no helping that now. While lost in thought about how to make up after displeasing Roxas, the young nobody didn't notice the approaching dancer until it was too late to stop the inevitable.

The day-dreaming dancer not so gracefully bumped into Roxas rather roughly, nearly sending the boy to the floor. The new nobody quickly grabbed his master by the arm as he fell, spinning Roxas behind him in a protective manner. The clumsy dancer stopped dancing to turn around and start its dance of apology when it was grabbed by the new nobody in the room roughly. Dancer never saw it coming, poor thing.

The new nobody saw this as the perfect way to make up for his faux pas earlier by showing his master he could protect him. Besides, no one would touch Roxas anymore, not while he existed. In one fluid motion, he sent the offending dancer to the floor and drew his swords and sheaths and proceeded to slash and beat the enemy who dared to touch his master senseless. He continued this punishment on the rouge dancer until Roxas intervened. "Stop it, stop it! Don't kill it!" Roxas commanded. So the young nobody obeyed his master instantly, retracting his swords and sheaths, returning to bow in front of number thirteen. The poor dancer continued to twitch on the floor.

Axel and Roxas stared in shock. "Holy crap…" was all Axel could say.

"Why did that happen?" Roxas asked, "What set it off?"

Axel turned to him, "I think it might have been the dancer." he guestured to the poor creature on the floor. "When it bumped into you, I guess your nobody was trying to protect you." He watched the nobody who was still kneeling on the floor before turning back to Roxas. "I've never seen any nobody go psycho like that though. Maybe it's cause you're so young? It is really formal, like a warrior or a soldier or umm…." He trailed off.

Roxas stared at his new nobody. It was like a warrior but that wasn't the word he was looking for. It just didn't seem right. He was strong sure, and vicious in his attacks that much was obvious, but the words warrior or soldier didn't seem right. They were missing something. What felt right?

"Kind of like a Samurai." Roxas said turning to Axel, "Right?" It just seemed so natural to call it that.

"Yea! That's it!" Axel exclaimed happily then slipped into thought. "But still, a little extreme, don't you think?"

"Yea, a bit." Roxas said, moving to his samurai. "Umm…thanks?" He tried. The samurai stood erect again, awaiting new orders, careful to be aware and not to space out again.

Axel stood inspecting the new nobody while Roxas tried to shoo him off of the poor thing—Axel had no respect for personal space. The samurai stood strait and still as his master and his master's friend looked him over. Demyx had stopped his search for his lost page when he saw his dancer being beaten. He was now crying and fussing over it, promising to fix it up and to compose a new song, just for it to dance to. And through all that, the remaining dancers came over to Demyx, waiving the lost sheets of music around, starting their dance of victory. And somewhat peace returned to the castle.

That is until Siax and Xemnas walked in.

"What is going on here?" Xemnas asked. Siax started to growl at the three, they were sitting around goofing off—Un-heard of.

Yes, peace indeed.


End file.
